Siempre ocurre en cinco minutos
by Jimmyellow
Summary: Esta es la trágica historia sobre una pareja, Scott y Victoria, que tratan de sobrevivir en un mundo devastado por un hongo infeccioso llamado Cordyceps, ellos buscan la tranquilidad, otras personas buscan pelean, el mundo se ha vuelto siniestro y solo sobreviven los infames. ¿Cuánto sobrevivirán? (La historia se narra en varios modos: 1era Persona y 3era persona, van cambiando)
1. Prólogo

**"Cinco minutos"**

_**Prólogo**_

¿Lo ves?, siempre pasa dentro de 5 MINUTOS…

Esas palabras, esas palabras que resonaban cada segundo en las cabezas de Scott y Victoria, una pareja de muy pocas que habían sobrevivido; se hacían presentes cada vez que caminaban por las desoladas calles de un país derrocado por una pandemia que había azotado al mundo apenas hace 2 años.

Scott, junto a su novia Victoria, iban pateando basura y rocas, mientras platicaban sobre que tenían que conservar comida. Ya hacía tiempo que no veían a personas normales, solo…Nauseabundos chasqueadores o acechadores, era simplemente repugnante como es que la gente podría seguir viviendo entre estos muertos, era un hecho que nadie sobreviviría aquí.

_Iré a buscar un poco de comida en ese restaurante, en un golpe de suerte podemos encontrar algo de comida, si es que no han saqueado aún._ – Dijo Scott con angustia de que en un momento a otro saliese algún infectado corriendo hacía el y morderlo, Victoria le tomo el hombro y le deseo suerte mirándolo, mientras ella con un rifle viejo y apenas con 2 balas que sostenía con una mano se fijaba si algún infectado se asomaba. La principal cosa en el nuevo mundo era buscar comida y Scott lo tenía muy claro: "sin ella morirías en menos de una semana" (si no es que antes un cazador te disparó o un acechador te mordió y despedazó en menos de 5 minutos, irónico, lo sé)

Victoria, haciendo la vista gorda, se sentó en la pared de ladrillos a la mitad de una vieja casa, observando el cielo y viendo como algunos papeles volaban libres con el aire.

Scott rápidamente aviso con un grito silencioso a Victoria sobre la aproximación de unos cazadores, se escondieron dentro de la casa de ladrillos y se mantuvieron escondidos durante unos minutos mientras escuchaban a los cazadores parlotear acerca de unos chicos, qué, lamentablemente violaron y lo peor fue que se burlaban de eso…

_¿Recuerdas como gritaba esa niñita? Jajaja, solo me hacía disfrutar más el momento._ – Comentaba un cazador joven, mientras sus otros dos compañeros se burlaban.

_No permitiría ese tipo de pláticas, sea el mundo en el que estemos, jamás permitiré algo de esa clase. _– Mencionaba Scott entre dientes mientras veía caminar a los cazadores, y apuntó la mira de su rifle con la cabeza del cazador que charlaba sobre la violación y de un tiro infalible le voló los sesos al tipo y los otros, con un poco de cartílago y sangre en su ropa desgarrada y vieja, apuntaban su pistola a Scott con miedo en sus caras; pero en el momento justo, Victoria le disparó al segundo cazador en la puerta, dejándolo herido y arrastrándose, el tercero escapó corriendo entre viejos autos y sin ninguna intención de gastar munición, Scott lo dejo ir.

Victoria, con ira en su mente, tomó una piedra y mató al cazador en el suelo con varios golpes, dejando un charco de sangre que luego manchó sus zapatos desgastados.

_**Te preguntarás que porque tanta sangre, porque tanto sadismo, violencia...Ellos no eran así...Jamás lo fueron, pero con este mundo tan devastado, es matar o morir...**_


	2. El mundo se torna negro

"Cinco minutos"

Capítulo 1: "El mundo se vuelve negro"

Esa no era la verdadera actitud de esta _"linda y peculiar"_ pareja, ellos eran como cualquier persona, pero, dejemos que ellos te lo cuenten.

Escribo esto de forma organizada para no olvidar lo que hago, normalmente (y porque así lo deseo) olvido cosas, esto son notas exclusivamente para recordar todo, y para contar un poco de lo que realizo día a día.

Justo ahora estoy recogiendo el destrozo de mis amigos, ya que ayer hicimos una fiesta por año nuevo, Victoria, mi novia está conmigo, ayudándome a limpiar este desastre; durante todo el rato que estuvimos limpiando, ella mencionó algo sobre una enfermedad y pues ella es un poco paranoica, ya saben, le preocupa un poco todo ese tema, si cabe mencionar, ella trabaja en un hospital como enfermera, y sabe más del tema que yo, prácticamente ella me maneja de cierta manera, *risa* Eso es por hoy, terminaré esto e iré de compras con ella.

Martes 2 de Enero, 1:27 p.m.

Acabo de salir de trabajar, la mayor parte del tiempo me la pasó en YouTube, típico de mí, al menos ganó dinero y es lo suficiente; justo hace un rato, me puse a investigar sobre la enfermedad que me dijo Victoria: por lo que sé, se denomina Cordyceps, y es una especie de hongo que se transmite a través de esporas que este emite, crece normalmente en regiones montañosas y fue descubierto en China. Por lo visto no hay más información, la página médica solo explica eso, por ahora no han encontrado a nadie con este problema y piensan que se conservará así por un tiempo, he visto fotos de insectos con esta enfermedad, les crecen una especie de ramas por todo el cuerpo y es un tanto repulsivo.

Victoria me llama, tengo que recogerla en el hospital en 13 minutos.

Miércoles 10 de Enero, 3:45 p.m.

Por más que intentaba estar en esto diario, me era imposible. Tuve ciertos inconvenientes para lograr estar, más que nada, escribiendo y mantenerme al tanto de lo que hacía: Hubo un problema con mi trabajo y por un tiempo nos dieron, a lo que ellos llama 'vacaciones temporales', pero lo verdadero fue que hay una emergencia médica y a uno de nuestros compañeros se le detecto el "Cordyceps", ya que por una semana se había ido de viaje, jamás estuve cerca de él, trabajaba varios pisos arriba y jamás tuvimos contacto, que es lo que esperaban los de contención, tomaron muestras de sangre y hoy nos dieron los resultados, por mi parte estaba limpio, no sé haya sido de mis amigos.

Espero todo este bien y todo vuelva pronto a la monótona normalidad de siempre.

Sábado 13 de Enero, 7:45p.m.

Hace un rato veía TV con Victoria, un poco de todo, y nos impactó una noticia: Resulto que sí, a varios del departamento donde yo trabajo se les había detectado contacto con Raúl, al que le detectaron el Cordyceps ya hace unos 4 días, que ahora está aislado y ya padece ciertos síntomas, no se ha dicho más, solo por el hecho de no asustar al pueblo.

Ya no es algo que simplemente se tome a la ligera, se vuelve peor y peor cada vez, es momento de investigar más.

Domingo 14 de Enero, 1:14 a.m.

Hace una hora, unos policías vinieron a nuestra casa y no pidieron que los acompañáramos, justo ahora estamos en la patrulla y estoy escribiendo esto en mi celular, además de haber avisado a mis padres por si algo pasaba, lo mismo hizo Victoria, solo como medida de prevención.

Nos hablaron sobre lo de Raúl y los compañeros infectados, a Victoria no la introdujeron mucho en el tema, pero a mí me estuvieron cuestionando sobre todos en el departamento: Si alguien más tuvo contacto con los presuntos infectados, hubo algún comportamiento más extraño de lo normal en personas, si alguien se quejaba de dolores musculares, etc. Respondí con verdad solo por miedo a ser sometido a algo o que me matasen por si mentía o no los ayudaba.

Al final me dejaron libre, a mí y a Victoria, al momento de salir, solo escuchaba como murmuraban los policías, me parecía normal, ya que siempre comentaban cosas acerca de personas que interrogan, pero lo más extraño, al estar dentro, se podía olfatear un peculiar olor a podrido, además de que se le unía un olor a fango, eso me mantuvo la cabeza ocupada por un buen rato.

Martes 16 de Enero, 5:08 p.m.

Por medio de mi ordenador, seguí buscando información del hongo, pero ya no aparecía nada más, incluso la página médica que me dijo la anterior información había desaparecido, después de eso entre a YouTube a buscar videos y me encontré con uno que más o menos lo explicaba así:

"_El pasado lunes se encontraron varios cuerpos calcinados en un contenedor de basura, se desconoce quiénes son estas personas, lo único que conocen es que el Hospital Buenavista es partícipe de esta barbarie"_

ESE ES EL HOSPITAL DONDE TRABAJA VICTORIA, y me estuve preguntando todo el día: ¿Habrá sido ella? ¿Le preguntó, o lo dejó así? Además de que comentaban en el trabajo que había varios rastros de sangre que llevaban de nuestro almacén en el sótano a la calle, la sangre, por obvias razones, ya estaba seca y se supone que ahí fue donde principalmente trasladaron a Raúl, ya que este sótano tiene un acceso al aparcamiento subterráneo donde los que trabajamos y algunas personas graciosas se estacionan, de ahí se llevaron a Raúl, entonces, posiblemente uno de esos cuerpos carbonizados es Raúl y a los demás que se llevaron.

Ya no podía creerlo, era simplemente bizarro y muy sádico…El mundo se está obscurecido, poco a poco…


	3. No veas hacía el pasado

"Cinco minutos"

Capítulo 2: No veas hacía el pasado.

Después de pasarse el fin de semana dándole vueltas al mismo asunto, de acomodar ciertas piezas faltantes, y razonar lógicamente la pregunta que le haría a Victoria, la mujer que había estado con él 5 años, y que posiblemente sea la asesina de 6 personas, se armó de valor y mientras ella leía un libro, muy acomodada en su cama le dijo:

- Victoria, tengo que hacerte una pregunta algo extraña, pero quiero que me respondas con la verdad.

Victoria cerró su libro, se quitó sus lentes y se giró hacía Scott, que la veía con incertidumbre.

- Muy…Bien, dime que sucede Scott.

- ¿Escuchaste la noticia de ayer, que encontraron cadáveres calcinados en un contenedor, y que en parte el Hospital donde trabajas estaba estrechamente relacionado con las muertes?

Scott se quedó en silencio después de la pregunta, al igual que Victoria, que varios segundos antes de acabar tenía la mirada perdida en el techo azul de la habitación.

- Respóndeme, Victo…

- ¿Insinúas que yo tuve que ver algo con esto?

- Jamás…dije eso…

Victoria se levantó de la cama y se recargo con sus manos en la pared, y le dijo a Scott algo que lo dejaría sin palabras…

- Nos obligaron, nos obligaron a hacer…

- Espera, no, no, no es verdad…

- ¡SI LO ES! El…El médico superior trajo un grupo de personas con traje, y estaban sufriendo convulsiones continuas y otro tenia rabia y nos gritaba que lo soltáramos, después de eso, todos murieron de forma extraña, algunos pareció que el alma se les había desvanecido de los ojos y se quedaron mirando a la nada, otros terminaron muriendo de forma normal, sin hacer nada, fue…fue horrible…

Scott se pasaba las manos por su cabello, mirando y suspirando con rapidez, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, con un pitido continuo en su oído solo escuchaba como Victoria lloraba y se sentaba en el suelo, sin dejar de llorar.

- PERO, ¿POR QUÉ, POR QUÉ LO HICIERON? ¿¡QUÉ FUE LO UE HIZO QUE SE VOLVIERAN LOCOS PARA HACER TAL COSA!?

- Los médicos nos gritaban que los apaciguáramos de alguna manera, pero murieron, y como sabíamos que era infeccioso, nos obligó a quemarlos para que no se propagara todavía más…

Era simplemente un hecho, Scott siempre tuvo la razón y después de haber escuchado todo esto salió de la habitación y se dirigió a su coche, quería pensar bien todo esto, cuándo encendió el auto, se escuchaban los pasos de Victoria, bajando por las escaleras para hablar con Scott, pero en ese preciso momento, Scott escucho un gruñido, seguido de otro más y otro más, parecían provenientes de la misma personas, cuando abrió la puerta de la cochera se encontró con un paciente, típico de los hospitales, traía una bata azul y se le notaba una cinta negra amarrada en la muñeca, que significaba que había muerto, cuando esté paciente se percató de Scott, él le saludo y le preguntó su nombre, pero no respondía, y cuándo Scott se acercó más, se le lanzó encima tirándolo al suelo.

Mientras Scott batallaba contra el, Victoria llego con una tabla y golpeó al ya ahora **'infectado' **y lo separó de Scott. Mientras Scott, con manchas de sangre en su pijama, se levantaba del suelo asustado y jaló del brazo a Victoria, gritándole que entrará al auto, se subieron y pusieron en marcha el motor, el 'infectado golpeaba sin cesar las ventanas del auto, manchándolas con sangre coagulada, lo arrastraron y lo dejaron atrás, directamente se dirigieron a la comisaría.

En el trayecto encontraron varios autos estrellados en postes y algunos en llamas, para cuando entraron a la calle que se dirigía a la comisaría, se encontraron con el peor embotellamiento de todos los tiempo, quisieron evitarlos, pero lo único que lograron fue que los sacaran del coche unos policías, que los llevarían a una zona cercada y supuestamente protegida.

Scott llevaba de la mano a Victoria, mientras un policía los dirigía por un camino donde más gente estaba pasando, pero justo de la nada un infectado del mismo hospital apareció de entre unos arbustos y atacó al policía, este le disparó y se vio la mano con la mordida; le entregó la pistola a Scott, viéndolo con miedo y continuaron el camino, cuándo llegaron a la autopista que los sacaría de la ciudad, el policía les dijo:

- Diríjanse al norte durante 15 minutos después giren a la izquierda, podrán ver una ciudad a lo lejos, acérquense a cualquier persona capacitada, llevan chalecos naranjas, los llevará a una zona segura.

- ¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO?

- Antes que nada, súbanse al auto, ya no puedo acompañarlos más, me quedaré aquí para ayudar más gente antes de mi muerte, si pueden, ayuden a alguien más, es lo último qu…

Y antes de que terminara, un infectado se lanzó sobre el de manera brutal y lo único que quedo en el aire fue su grito desgarrador, el infectado notó a Scott y empezó a correr hacía el, Scott cerró la ventana con tanto suspenso y arrancó el auto hacía donde el policía les había dicho.

- Dios, esto no puede estar pasando, solo van algunos días y ya todo se está yendo al carajo – Dijo Victoria tapándose la cara con sus manos.

- Me he estado preguntando lo mismo durante la última semana…Dime, ¿qué fue lo último que viste en el hospital?

- Ammh…Maldición, un momento – Dijo mientras trataba de recordar. - ¡YA RECUERDO! Habían ingresado ciertos pacientes, pero había muerto justo cuando habían llegado al hospital, lo dejaron y esperaron al día siguiente para llevarlos a la morgue, pero los cuerpos habían desaparecido, creí haber visto a un paciente corres por los pasillos principales y salir, pero creí que solo era alucinaciones por estar trabajando tan noche así que lo deje…

- Eso fue lo que ocurrió, esos pacientes seguro infectaron a más gente, te…tenemos que salir de ahí – Y justo en ese momento, Scott, junto a Victoria atropellaron a una persona, de un jalón, Scott frenó el auto y se quedó en shock durante unos momentos, vio a Victoria a los ojos y le dijo con duda:

- Dime que eso era un infectado…

- No lo creo, caminaba normal…Baja del auto e investiga. – Victoria le entregó el arma y Scott con inseguridad se aferró a la manija de la puerta del auto y la abrió con mucho cuidado, cuando salió, se acercó apuntando el arma al cuerpo tirando en el suelo, el cuál parecía de trapo, se fijó en el para asegurarse de que era un muerto viviente y se quedó callado por aproximadamente 2 minutos…

- Victoria, ven un momento…

- ¿Qué pasa, Scott…Scott?

- Era una persona…

Victoria bajó del auto y corrió para darse cuenta de la triste realidad, era una mujer y con la llanta del auto trasera le habían aplastado la cabeza…

- Santo cielo…

Scott se giró y en un matorral vomitó unas cuantas veces, para después jalar el cuerpo de la mujer al mismo lugar y esconderlo.

- Scott, ¿y ahora? El mundo está decayendo poco a poco, acabamos de matar a una mujer…

- Dirás, acabo.

- Fue culpa de los dos, no hay porque culparte a ti solo por el simple hecho de que tú condujeras.

- Maldición, ya no puedo más…

- Por algo seguimos vivos, Scott, no por suerte, sino porque hemos querido sobrevivir, y justo ahora no nos rendiremos, tenemos que seguir adelante y pelear.

Mientras Scott se levantaba del suelo y sujetaba la pistola con fuerza, le dijo a Victoria:

- Posiblemente tengas razón, tal vez no, pero es así…Aunque no me puedo quitar de la cabeza esto.

- Ya no sé qué decir, realmente es algo que no podré olvidar…

- Tenemos que irnos, esperemos que esta mujer algún día nos perdone.

Scott y Victoria estaban aterrados, de la muerte de esa mujer, de lo que posiblemente les espere más adelante, el futuro es incierto y lo seguirá siendo.


	4. Hambrientos de ayuda

"Cinco minutos"

Capítulo 3: Hambrientos de "ayuda"

Las manos de Scott sudaban demasiado de tanto tiempo de estar sujetando el volante casi de llevar 12 horas conduciendo sobre una carretera amargada y desierta, el ambiente del desolado lugar se podía sentir en las venas.

Victoria estaba pensativa en su lado del asiento, recordando aquél funesto momento cuando atropellaron a la mujer, no la podía sacar de su cabeza y parecería que ese atroz momento la atormentaría por el resto de su vida; Scott estaba mirando directamente la carretera, sin hacer ningún tipo de expresión, una que otra vez lograba ver hacia otro lado, pero con pocas ganas, giraba su cabeza de nuevo a la carretera.

Victoria solo veía por su ventana el amanecer de un nuevo día, cansada decidió tomar una siesta mientras Scott seguía conduciendo, cuando menos se dieron cuenta, el auto se detenía poco a poco…Así es, el combustible se acabó y el de reserva también, estaba varados a la mitad de una carretera poco transitada, por lo que se podía ver, mientras la pareja, aún en pijamas, salían del auto, Scott con la pistola en la mano se tapó con su mano del poco sol que aún se podía apreciar, mientras Victoria se quedaba en el auto esperando a que Scott le diese alguna indicación, este le hizo señas de que saliera del auto, ya que debían continuar un par de horas más para llegar a la tan anhelada ciudad que ese muerto policía les había dicho que era segura.

Scott quiso iniciar una conversación con su pareja de hace ya más de 5 años, pero por más que quisiera, no lo logró, Victoria se veía tan deprimida y afligida que él sabía que ni hablar quería, entonces Victoria dijo algo de la nada:

- ¿Me crees una asesina, cierto?

- Pero, ¿Por qué me dices eso?

- Ahora me siento más responsable de la muerte de esa mujer, de la muerte del policía… - Y entonces, Victoria empezó a llorar.

- No, por favor, no te culpes de algo que yo cometí, yo manejaba y fui yo el que la atropelló, no tú, el policía murió por su cuenta, lo mordieron y lo más que él pudo hacer por nosotros fue ayudarnos, ya no llegaría a ningún lugar.

Victoria seguía sollozando y Scott no pudo hacer nada más que abrazarla y darle un beso.

Después de tanto tiempo de desgastarse la suela de los pies, lograron llegar a lo que parecía un Motel, vacío, pero aún de pie, lo que los salvaría por ahora.

Corriendo con las pocas energías que les quedaban, entraron, que era lo más obvio y se encontraron con un exterminio, cadáveres por donde pudieran ver tus ojos, litros de sangre derramada por paredes, suelos, muebles…Marcas de disparos en las paredes y una pila de casquillos regados; Scott vomitó varias veces al ver tan inhumano escenario, se preguntaron uno al otro:

- ¿Quién harían tan semejante acto? Dios, no…no puedo ver esto…

- Diablos, diablos, diablos…Seguro que si esto le hacen a la gente que están infectada, no esperes que sean piadosos con nosotros.

Cuidadosamente y tratando de no pisar los cadáveres pudriéndose de las personas, subieron al 2do piso y buscaron ropa y una que otra arma con la cuál defenderse, ya que la pistola no les duraría.

Scott se quedó en el borde de una cama, viendo como Victoria rebuscaba en los gabinetes y cajones, mientras le dijo:

- No te creo una asesina, espero lo sepas.

- Gracias, no me hace sentir mejor, para serte sincera, pero agradezco el gesto – Y después de haber escuchado eso, Victoria le sonrío, y terminó para después ir al siguiente cuarto.

- ¿Sabes algo? Tenemos muchas cosas ya, hay que buscar algo donde ponerlas.

- ¿Mochilas? No quiero regresar a la época de la secundaria, hehe.

- No me refería a eso, absolutamente – Y Scott lanzó una carcajada.

- Tienes un poco de razón, buscaré algunas por aquí.

Y así se pasaron los últimos dos días, la ciudad, al parecer estaba más lejos de lo que aparentaba, no encontraban ningún rastro de vida en el camino, solo restos de autos, cuerpos de infectados en los bordes de la calle, y un extenso camino que parecía interminable, estaban exhaustos y muy hambrientos, pero de la nada, una extraña silueta apareció por el camino a lo lejos, eran dos siluetas, venían caminado con tranquilidad y parecía que una de ellas sujetaba una katana, cuando se encontraron, ellos hablaron primero:

- Hey, hola, ¿qué tal todo? – Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Hola, pues mal para ser sincero, el mundo está muy jodido, y apenas si pudimos escapar de esos animales.

- ¿Te refieres a los infectados? Bonito nombre le pusieron los militares a los malnacidos…Oh, disculpen mi falta de moral, mi nombre es Gabriel, mi amiga de aquí es Ana.

Victoria se veía muy feliz, de al fin ver a gente que no estuviera muerta o que quisiera matarte, ella dijo:

- Hola, soy Victoria, él es mi novio Scott, mucho gusto.

Ana respondió con la misma felicidad:

- El gusto es nuestro, es un alivio no ver por un rato a los infectados.

- Lo sé, el mundo se ha vuelto una pesadilla.

Scott con duda de porque venían de la dirección contraria, recordando que en esa dirección estaba la zona segura.

- Oye, ¿Por qué se regresa? La zona de cuarentena está detrás de ti.

- Zona de cuarentena mis polainas, de ese lugar nos estamos alejando, está completamente muerto y no te recomiendo que vayas, si quieres, puedes acompañarnos, solo buscamos un lugar donde nos podamos atrincherar y listo, solo es cuestión de salir, buscar comida y provisiones y regresar. Muy fácil y es mejor que morir en una de esas zonas.

Scott y Victoria se veían mutuamente y asintieron diciendo sí a la propuesta, así que se dieron la vuelta y caminaron junto a ellos, en el trayecto solo pasó el tiempo mientras Scott le hacía preguntas, ya que al parecer Gabriel sabía más de la supuesta infección.

Caminaron durante casi medio día, y la noche cayó tan rápido que tuvieron que acampar en la nada, sin protección ni nada que les avisará que un infectado llegaría, pero aun así no se preocuparon e hicieron su fogata:

- ¿Cómo sabes cuando estas infectado? ¿Rasgos, etc..? – Scott le pregunto.

- Pierdes parte de la memoria a los 5 minutos, después, ocurre un proceso d días, depende del tamaño de la mordida.

- Vaya, ¿hace cuánto que estaba esto de la infección?

- ¿No leías periódicos ni ves las noticias? Ya llevaba casi 3 años desde el primer brote, y en algunas partes, la comida escaseaba por la falta de producción, pero controlaron la situación, hasta hace unas semana, que todo se perdió y la infección se propago rápido.

- Maldición, jamás supe de nada, nuestra ciudad estaba algo alejada de todo eso, y en la vida nos preocupamos sobre eso.

Ana estaba dormida, al igual que Victoria, así que la conversación se quedó entre ellos.

- ¿Crees que podamos lograrlo? Estamos muy lejos de poder hacerlo, llevamos unas semanas con este hongo y la comida está empezando a faltar.

- Me preocupan más las personas normales, hace cualquier cosa por la comida y se volverá una guerra.

- ¿Qué haremos? Es preocupante, y me da una sensación de perder la fe en todo.

- Hay un pueblo cerca, creo que a unos cuantos kilómetros al oeste, se ve prometedor y podrías aislarlo de todo.

- No lo sé, suena bien, pero sería difícil llegar a la ciudad sin que nos pase algo.

- Lo lograremos, si no es que morimos de hambre antes.

Scott y Gabriel solo se quedaron viendo la fogata durante el poco tiempo que quedaba de noche y se pusieron en camino a el pueblo, sería un gran trayecto por recorrer, sí, pero la fe…Es lo último que se pierde…


End file.
